


Car Wash

by ErwinSmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Erwin buys condoms but forgets about them cause you know he's old, Fingering, Levi is sopping wet, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, bad pop music, blowjob, car sex!, carwash AU, eruri - Freeform, lap dance, overtly sexy car washing, think Britney and Rhianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErwinSmith/pseuds/ErwinSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decided to take truck stop attendee Levi up on his offer of a car wash after he filled up his car's gas tank. It got a little wet. And out of hand.  And not much washing even happened in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

It was starting to get difficult for Erwin to focus on his newspaper. The thump of the music had been nothing more than background noise at first, but then Levi had turned it up and started moving to it as he worked, undulating his hips and rolling his entire body. He was kneeling atop the bonnet of Erwin’s car, white tank so wet that it was almost transparent and clung to his skin, showing off every dip and curve of his torso. He leant forward on his knees, resting one hand on the edge of the car’s roof, then brought the sponge back with the other and squeezed it. A thick stream of white suds spilt over his fist and onto his lower back, sliding over the over the curve of his round buttocks, down the crease of his shorts, then finally dripped onto the bonnet in large splats.   
Erwin stared on in utter disbelief, his jeans starting to get rather uncomfortable.   
Things only got worse when Levi dipped the sponge back into the bucket, then took the time to squeeze it out over his chest, sending more suds cascading over his already saturated tank.   
How this was getting his car clean, Erwin had no idea, but there was no way in hell he was going to put a stop to the younger man’s display.   
“Your car’s just so _big_ …” Levi said teasingly as he got down onto all fours, starting to rub the sponge over the bonnet, “I don’t know how I’m going to get it all clean…”  
“I can stay here all day if that’s what it takes,” Erwin responded, surprising himself with how even he managed to keep his voice.   
“Mmm, but I’m already soaked through, just look…” To prove his point, Levi straightened up and pulled his tank off over his head, slowly, deliberately, exposing his toned body, shoulders freckled by the sun, his nipples pink and hard.   
Erwin shifted in his seat, trying to relieve the increasing tightness in his pants as Levi wrung out the sopping garment, spilling more water still over his stomach. And then he moaned. Quietly, but just loud enough that Erwin could hear it over the music, and the sound went straight to his crotch. The newspaper he had been preoccupying himself with now sat forgotten and folded in his hand while he remained fixated on the on the borderline pornographic display before him.   
After unloading another stream of thick, white bubbles down between his shoulder blades, Levi laid down on his back against the hood of the car and tucked his thumbs into his shorts, starting to shimmy them off his hips. They were cast aside with his discarded shirt, and he was left in nothing but his white volleys and a pair of orange briefs. His play had left them soaked too, everything visibly outlined by the clinging fabric.   
Erwin had to fight back his sudden urge to just get up and take the other man right there on the car, instead wanting to see how far Levi would go in teasing him.   
“Mmmm…” And there was that sound again.   
Levi arched his back, moved his wet legs together then apart, and turned his head to meet Erwin’s gaze and hold it. It struck Erwin how completely and utterly intentional this little show was. It was having the desired effect too. If he had been at all uncertain about what Levi wanted, he wasn’t any more. Shifting in his seat again, he lowered his free hand to the front of his jeans and made a slow, deliberate pass over the tightest section of the material, just to demonstrate that he was interested.   
That seemed to be all the encouragement Levi needed. Tossing his sponge aside, he slid down from the hood of the car and crossed the short distance to where Erwin sat. Erwin was expecting him to lean down over him for a heated kiss or sit on his knee, but instead, Levi started moving to the bass of the music again, lifting his arms above his head with a sway of his hips, then turning his back to the other man and bending so far forward his hands came to rest of the ground below, giving Erwin an irresistible view of his ass. With an appreciative sigh, the blond man lifted his hand to stroke the damp orange fabric, but the second his fingers connected, they were met with a sharp slap from Levi, who stood up straight, frowning.   
“No touching,” he said shortly, leaving little room for argument.   
“What?” Erwin replied, incredulous.   
“No. Touching.” Levi repeated slowly, “Not yet.”  
Though his thick brows remained furrowed, Erwin sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. As soon as he cooperated, however, Levi resumed his dance, pushing Erwin’s knees apart and stepping in between them to give the other man an even better view of his body as he moved. He ran his hands over Erwin’s thighs, smiling when he stiffened up beneath his fingers, then turned away again and started grinding his ass into the blond’s groin. Erwin let out a frustrated groan, tipping his head back and arching up into the friction, and for a brief moment, Levi rested his back against the other’s chest, before pulling away completely again.   
It was only then that Erwin realised he was on the receiving end of a lap dance. Every single movement of Levi’s body aimed to tease, to entice… And Erwin was absolutely aching for him because of it.   
“Levi…” he murmured, voice low, and the smaller man finally turned to face him, straddling his crotch and draping both hands around the blond’s neck, still undulating his hips to the rhythm of the music.   
“You can touch now,” he said, the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips.   
Finally.   
Erwin ran warm fingers over the back of Levi’s still damp thighs, squeezing the soft, pliable skin there before travelling higher until they reached the soaked orange fabric covering his ass, not hesitating as he pushed it down over his rounded buttocks. Levi bowed his head to Erwin’s neck, exhaling softly against his ear before drawing his tongue over the sensitive skin slowly. Erwin’s breath caught in his throat and he tightened his grip again, effectively pulling Levi’s cheeks apart and revelling in the airy moan that escaped the other man.   
“Fuck me and I won’t charge you for the car wash,” Levi breathed, pushing himself into Erwin’s stomach so he could feel just how serious his offer was, “Fuck me in the back of your car…”  
It was hardly an offer Erwin was going to refuse, even if under half his Chevy had actually wound up getting scrubbed. But there was the slight issue of supplies.   
“I… don’t have lube or anything,” he replied, sitting back enough that he could meet Levi’s gaze. The other man rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction of the gas station.   
“They have it in there. Go buy whatever you need and _hurry up_ ,” he said, before climbing down from Erwin’s lap and pulling his damp underwear back up over his rear.   
Suddenly very thankful he’d worn his tightest pair of jeans and that they were keeping his erection in check, Erwin made his way back over to the shop, while Levi opened the back of his Chevy Tahoe, and set about folding the back seats down to make some space. Not wanting to keep Levi waiting, Erwin quickly located the section he was looking for once inside the shop, grabbed a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant, then walked briskly to the counter and set them down.   
The woman sitting there raised one eyebrow with a smile and scanned the items through. Erwin couldn’t help but be grateful when she didn’t make a single comment, only asking for payment then wishing him a good day. He wondered if she realised what was happening, given that he’d been to the window to pay for his gas only a short while beforehand.   
When he got back to his car, Levi was sitting on the edge of the flat load floor, legs dangling off the edge.   
“Get your ass over here,” he demanded when he caught sight of Erwin, and the second the blond was within arm’s reach, he grabbed the front of his t-shirt and yanked him down for a hungry kiss. Levi’s lips were just as soft as the rest of him, and they parted willingly beneath Erwin’s, their tongues meeting lightly at first before starting to explore each other’s mouths eagerly. Erwin took the opportunity to run his hands all over the smaller man, as though trying to memorise every inch of his skin, trailing a path over his calves, his thighs, his hips, waist, then around to his back, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. When they did break from one another, Levi’s pupils were dark, wide, his length noticeably hard beneath his now taut briefs. He reached for Erwin’s fly, undoing it easily with one hand while the other pushed his white t-shirt up to his chest, exposing his perfectly defined abs. He pulled Erwin’s erection from his underwear and inhaled audibly as he gripped the thick shaft, running both palms up and down it a few times, lifting his gaze to meet with the other man’s simultaneously.   
“You’re so huge, _daddy_ …” The last word dripped off his tongue, laced with desire, then he bowed his head, pressing his lips over the flushed pink tip of Erwin’s cock. Having gone so long without being touched, the gentle contact was enough to draw a low groan from Erwin, and he lifted a hand to grip the edge of the car’s roof tightly. _Daddy?_ He liked that. More than he cared to admit. Levi worked the main length of Erwin’s shaft with both hands, licking and sucking at the head and lapping up the small beads of clear fluid that began to seep from it. Erwin let out a sigh of appreciation, allowing himself to thrust lightly against the other’s touch, but remaining conscious not to push too deeply past those perfect lips, wet with saliva and precome. Levi pulled back slowly, parting from Erwin’s cock with a soft pop and smiling sweetly up at him.   
“Do… you like that?” the blond ventured, “Does it taste good?”   
Nodding, the other man ran his tongue over his lips and continued working Erwin with both hands, squeezing and pulling his sensitive flesh, “You taste so good, daddy…”  
That word again. Erwin swallowed heavily, reaching to stroke dark hair back out of Levi’s eyes, then gasping sharply when he found himself enveloped by that warm mouth yet once more.   
“Good boy,” he groaned, tipping his head back, letting himself play along, “You’re… such a good boy, Jesus…”  
It was good, incredible in fact, Levi seemed to know exactly what he was doing, where to bite down lightly, where to lick teasingly, where to suck, but he wanted more than just this. He wanted more of the younger man, and most of all, he wanted him to feel good as well.   
“Levi,” he said, tightening his grip against the other’s hair and pulling him back off his length, “Turn around for me. On your knees.”  
A little surprised by the order, Levi did as he was told, pushing his orange briefs off his hips along the way, knees set wide against the hard floor to expose everything to Erwin, his back curving down as he rested on his forearms. He glanced back over his shoulder, meeting the blond’s piercing blue eyed gaze and licked his lips, slowly, deliberately. Erwin took the time to run his hands over Levi’s buttocks again, squeezing and stroking the soft flesh before reaching for the lube and squeezing a decent amount between the man’s cheeks. He rubbed it around his entrance teasingly before slipping one thick finger inside him with ease, prompting a gasp from Levi, who jerked forward with the intrusion, then pushed back against him.   
“More, daddy,” he breathed.   
Erwin obliged, adding a second finger, listening to Levi moan and adjust to the stretch, then adding a third and twisting all three inside until they were buried up to his knuckles. Levi’s thighs had begun to shake, his own cock strained and dripping clear fluid onto the car’s interior. It must have felt good, Erwin decided, if the other’s reaction was anything to go by. He was starting to get quite impatient. After a few deeper, forceful thrusts of his fingers, he drew them back and shoved his jeans a little further down his thighs before smearing some more of the lube over his own erection, then lining the tip up with the tight hole beneath him. Levi’s breathing quickened as he felt the other against his skin, and he pushed himself up onto his hands, looking back at Erwin again.   
“Relax,” Erwin said softly, rubbing gentle circles over Levi’s lower back.   
But Levi pulled away a little, biting his bottom lip and setting his knees wider apart still, “It’s too big, daddy,” he murmured, “It won’t fit…”  
Erwin realised the other man was still toying with him and decided to continue playing along. He was obviously enjoying himself after all. Grabbing Levi’s hips firmly, he yanked the smaller man back towards himself, then held him in place with one hand, used the other to line himself up once more and started to ease into Levi’s tight warmth, moving as slowly as he could. Levi tensed up around him immediately, letting out a choked little cry and lowering himself down onto his forearms once more and curling shaking fingers against the load floor’s hard surface. By the time Erwin was flush against his ass, Levi’s breathing was shallow, his thighs quivering. The blond drew back steadily, then slammed his hips forward again in one swift motion and Levi moaned loudly, voice cracking.   
“Good boy,” Erwin said, voice so low it was almost a growl, as he leant down over the smaller man, continuing to thrust into him, deep and hard, “See? Daddy fits perfectly…”   
He pressed a kiss to Levi’s nape, then bowed his head lower and drew his tongue over the curve of the other’s ear, smiling when he was rewarded with a gasp, then another longer moan, that was broken each time he pushed forward. Levi seemed incapable of forming any kind of coherent speech with Erwin inside him, but he made plenty of noise to make up for it, his groans deep and guttural, his cries unrestrained and desperate. Erwin took the time to cover Levi’s shoulders in kisses and bites, sucking deep purpled marks into his sun kissed skin, hands wandering all over his warm body, spreading his thighs wider, tracing light paths down his sides, squeezing his buttocks firmly and pulling them up and apart, all the while ploughing into him. He was enjoying having such control over the smaller man, but given how assertive he’d been when coming onto Erwin earlier, he was tempted to give some of that control back. Pushing himself up with a groan, he withdrew from Levi and laughed softly as he slumped flat onto his stomach, trembling all over. Erwin turned him over and pulled him towards himself, then lifted him up onto his hips before sitting on the edge of the load floor, Levi in his lap.   
“Ride me,” he said, leaving absolutely no room for argument in his tone.   
Levi met his gaze, swallowing heavily before settling above the sizable cock beneath him, resting both hands against Erwin’s broad shoulders as he sunk down onto it slowly, breath hitching as he found himself being filled up again. Erwin was making it very clear that he wasn’t going to do anything, other than pulling his t-shirt off over his head, then sitting back with a small smile pulling at one corner of his lips. Levi took the prompt, lifting himself up then easing down again, moaning and tipping his head back. He soon started to pick up his pace, raking his fingernails over Erwin’s shoulders, his chest, his back, all so hard with muscle, the blond himself remaining seemingly unflinching even as Levi rode him in earnest, all stammered curses and stuttered cries. He desperately wanted Erwin to just grab him around the waist and pound into him again, but he knew full well he would have to earn that. But it was difficult to move in the way he wanted as he was, his legs were shaking too much each time he tried to lift himself up and every time he opened his eyes he was met with Erwin’s unwavering gaze, piercing blue eyes boring back into his own. Regaining what he could of his composure, he lifted himself off Erwin’s thick length and turned away, setting his knees wide either side of the blond’s thighs. He glanced back to meet Erwin’s eyes again as the man’s cock slipped between his buttocks, sliding up and down between his soft skin as he rocked his hips slowly, teasingly. He didn’t fail to notice the other’s hands curling into fists, or the way his jaw tensed and it was all the confirmation he needed that he would have more fun in this position. Taking a steadying breath, Levi reached to guide Erwin’s erection to his entrance again, a breathy moan escaping him before he could stop it when the other slipped inside with ease. He straightened up as he eased his way down, still moving as slowly as he was able, and when he was almost fully seated, Erwin hit something inside him that sent a wave of pleasure shooting through his entire body and destroying his newly regained cockiness. He had stopped completely, shaking, his teeth grit, but then Erwin’s hands were on his hips, starting to move him back and forth, and every single time the blond sunk into him, that incredible sensation was pulsing through him. Levi gave in to it, tossing his hair back off his face and riding Erwin’s amazing cock with the pace the other set, his breathing heavy, moans at their loudest yet. When Erwin pulled him to sit flush against him and ground their bodies together, circling his erection inside the smaller man, Levi dug his fingers deep into his thighs, letting out a hoarse cry of, “Oh my fucking god!”   
Abandoning the little that was left of his composure, Levi put all his strength into bouncing quickly on Erwin’s length, his movements growing faster and more erratic as he quickly approached orgasm, one hand reaching to grip his own aching member to help himself along. But large fingers closed around his wrists, and Erwin tugged both Levi’s arms back behind him, his voice a strained whisper as he breathed, “I want you to come from my cock,” against the smaller man’s ear.   
Levi felt something in his stomach tighten at the other’s words, and after only a few more desperate bucks on Erwin’s thick erection, he was curving forward with a ragged cry, and Erwin just pulled him back up against his chest, continuing to thrust into him through his climax until he reached his own as well, gritting his teeth and groaning into the soft, short hair above Levi’s nape.   
They sat like that for a moment, breathing heavily together, and it was Levi who eventually moved first, lifting himself off Erwin’s softening cock, and wincing as he felt the man’s seed trickling down his inner thigh.   
“Why buy condoms if you’re just going to forget to wear one?” he muttered, “You came fucking buckets…”   
Erwin trailed his fingers lightly down the smaller man’s back, between the crease of his buttocks then pushed two digits inside him once more. Levi moaned weakly, pushing back into his touch even as he grumbled in protest.   
“Are you fucking serious? We only just… Erwin,” the other’s name left his lips with a gasp as the fingers curled against his overly-sensitive prostate.   
Erwin just seemed curious in pushing him a little bit further, watching the way he trembled at his touch, listening to the curses he breathed, twisting his digits experimentally every so often just to see what Levi would do. If he wasn’t so spent from their rather vigorous fucking, he might have found himself turned on enough for another round, but it seemed Levi was also worn out.   
“Done yet, old man?” he threw back at the blond, his expression indignant. Erwin decided to withdraw his fingers then, delivering a firm slap to Levi’s supple ass and smiling when he was rewarded with a soft moan.   
“That was great, Levi,” he murmured, sitting back and starting to tuck himself back into his underwear, then pulling his jeans back up over his hips.   
Levi climbed down from his lap, pawing around for his underwear and pulling a face when he picked it up, the orange fabric still sodden from his earlier display while washing Erwin’s car. He pulled them on anyway, legs still feeling rather weak.   
“Of course it was great,” he muttered in response, “I’m fucking amazing.”  
Erwin scoffed, hoping down from the car as well, towering over Levi when he leaned forward, “Don’t seriously tell me you’re going to take all the credit for how good that was?”  
“A dick doesn’t ride itself, Erwin,” Levi said with a raised eyebrow, “Especially not one that fucking huge, Jesus Christ on a coke binge.”   
Leaving Erwin with that charming image, he made his way around to the front of the Chevy to retrieve his damp shorts and singlet, getting back into both before calling out to Erwin to stay put for a minute. He only disappeared into the nearby garage for a short while, and when he returned, it was with a small piece of paper in hand. He passed it to Erwin silently, so the blond unfolded it and couldn’t help but grin when he took in the phone number scrawled onto it and signed ‘Levi xxx’.   
“Not a fucking word,” Levi muttered, “I just didn’t want you thinking I screw around with every man that comes through looking to get his car washed, okay? I don’t. So just… Do whatever you want with that.”  
“I’ll call you,” Erwin promised sincerely, reaching forward to brush some dark hair back from Levi’s eyes, still smiling even when the smaller man knocked his hand away.   
And when they did part ways, Levi returning to the car he’d been washing before he caught sight of Erwin and turning his music up louder still, Erwin getting back into the front seat of his Chevy, both knew it wouldn’t be the last they saw of each other.   


**Author's Note:**

> Basically I apologise but thought it'd be swell to start here on Ao3 with a bang? :'D I love these stupid old men and they take up way too much of my time.


End file.
